


Sanctuary [Post Sonic Forces]

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You showed me how to see that nothing is whole...and nothing is broken.Several months have passed since the events of Forces, and everything is finally coming together.  Cities are being rebuilt, families reunited, and hopes restored.  Though remnants of all that transpired are still present in the minds of many, Resistance efforts have slowly helped to repair the damage done.But even as the world begins to heal, a hero's facade is wearing thin...and Sonic, with all his strength and speed, finds himself unable to escape the newfound fears that have been etched into his mind.  It's up to a certain pink hedgehog to remind him that courage is not about erasing your fears, it's about facing them.  And that, with friends by your side, you never have to go it alone...





	Sanctuary [Post Sonic Forces]

“Sonic?”

Amy pushed the door open, careful to make as little sound as possible as she entered the room.  The first thing she noticed was that, despite the beaming sun from outside, it was dark.  The curtains were tightly shut, intentionally drawn together as though to prevent even a ray of the day’s fading light from entering.

It wasn’t like him.  He loved the sun.  Loved _light_ in general.  To shut himself away from it all was uncharacteristic in the least.  But even as the girl’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, a far more pressing concern became abundantly clear.

His bed was empty.  He wasn’t even here.  

Her expression turned sour and she bared her teeth in frustration.  What was she thinking?  Of course he was gone.  Of course he’d never actually planned to keep their date.  For a moment there she’d thought that maybe, just maybe he’d actually missed her a bit up there.  Thought that _maybe_ he’d made that promise to prove that he cared…even just a little.

Clearly, that wasn’t the case.  Amy humphed and grabbed the door handle, flinging it open again as she went to leave the room.

But even as she turned away, a faint sound caught her ear.  She froze, ears straining to hear whatever it was again.  There was another moment of silence and then…there!  A faint rustling coming from beneath the bed itself.  

Cautious, she summoned her hammer and approached the noise, prepared to fight off some reckless intruder.  Then with one fell swoop she dropped to her knees and lifted the draped sheets to peer beneath.  

A pair of emerald green eyes shone back, brimming with fear.  Amy blinked and the hammer slipped from her hand, her gaze softening as it filled with recognition.

“Sonic…what are you doing?”

The way he stared back, jaw set and eyes flaring with defiance, told her all she needed to know.  Whatever…or whoever…he was seeing, it wasn’t her.  He was tensed as though ready to attack at any moment, nose twitching slightly and ears pulled to the sides of his head.

The reaction was like a dagger in Amy’s heart.  She’d never seen him quite like this.  Never seen him look at anyone with such…hatred in his eyes. But now…

He was terrified, there was no question.  And for the first time, Amy began to wonder just what Eggman had done to him during those six months.  Guilt flooded her chest as she realized that, as far as she knew, _no one_ had ventured to ask the hero if he was okay.  In their eyes, he was back and that was all that mattered.  They all just assumed that, as always, he was unbreakable in both mind and spirit. And, of course, he’d played the part, putting on the show they all wanted to see.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Amy cooed, trying to coax him out of the illusion. “It’s just me.  You’re home…everything’s fine now.”

She reached for him and he pulled away, breaths coming in shallow gasps as he retreated deeper into the shadows.  But even as she held out her hand, his stare wavered and he blinked, beginning to see through the fog of his own confusion.  

“Amy…?” he groaned before clarity came rushing back.  And as recognition sparked in his eyes, so did panic.  “Amy?!  Wh-what are you doing here?” he stammered, hitting his head on the bed frame as he jumped up in shock.  He brought a hand to his forehead a moment later, cheeks flushing a rather brilliant shade of pink.

“You told me to come.  To meet up for our date…remember?”  The situation made it hard to be   _truly_ angry, but disappointment still hung heavy in her voice.  Internally, the wall was already building.  Ready for the excuses, for every possible reason why he didn’t want to be with her.

The hedgehog tilted his head for a moment, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.  “Date?  Yeah ri-”  Then his ears perked and his eyes widened as he remembered.  “Oh my gosh, the date…Amy I-”

She just rolled her eyes and sighed, letting the sheets fall as she got to her feet and turned away.  “It’s fine.  I get it.  I’ll just see you later, So-”

For a quick second, the room erupted into a whirlwind of fluttering blankets and curtains and before she knew it, he was there in front of her.  “N-no, wait!” he stammered, hands outstretched to stop her.  “I’m sorry.  I’ve just been a little…out of it lately.”

“Really?” she scowled, narrowing her eyes.  Inside, she was beaming…but if he was actually apologizing, she was going to milk every second of it.  “Forgetting dates, oversleeping, and making up dumb  excuses for it all…seems pretty normal to me!”

“Yeesh, I said _I’m sorry,_ ” he grumbled, foot tapping against the carpeted floor.  “And for the record…I didn’t forget.”  A smirk alighted on his face as he watched confusion overcome her.  One gusty moment more and he’d vanished and reappeared, flourishing his re-entrance with a bow and a bouquet of crimson roses.  “Made reservations yesterday.   _Le Bat en Rouge_ , five o’clock.”

Amy’s grin had forced its way out of her heart.  “I don’t know what to s-”  Then her gaze made its way to the clock on the wall.  “Sonic, it’s already four fifty-five!”

“Hehe…guess we’ll have to hurry then!” he winked, sweeping Amy off her feet and into his arms.  “Ready?”

The girl just stared at him for a moment then nodded, wide-eyed and completely dumbfounded.  But as they took off, all doubt disappeared completely.  The thrill of speed and the feeling of wind through her spines was more than enough, eyes flashing with excitement and arms wrapped tightly around the hero who held her.  An exhilarated shout escaped her lips as the world raced by and a moment later, warmth flooded her heart…from the corner of her eye, she had seen Sonic smile.  

She’d missed this.

They skidded to a halt and as he set her down lightly, Amy’s eyes immediately went to the world they’d entered. Skyscrapers rose into the peach-colored sky, clouds casting deep shadows on the cobblestone earth where people bustled around them, a wonderful place of chaotic noise and color.  Amy brought her hands to her heart as she saw it all, Sonic laughing breathlessly as he saw the joy gleaming on her face.  “See, what’d I…tell you?” he gasped.  “No problem!”

Amy’s smile faltered just slightly when he spoke and she looked at him with a hint of confusion in her stare.  There were dark circles under his eyes and his chest heaved with the exertion of the run. He seemed…tired.  And “tired” wasn’t really a Sonic thing.

“Sonic, are you okay?”

“Huh?  Yeah, never better!”  he chuckled, then reached out and opened the door just next to him, whisking her inside with mock formality.  “After you, madam…”

She brushed her concerns aside and giggled, awestruck all over again as they were led to their table.  “Wow…” she breathed, eyeing the intricate decorum within the dimly lit interior.

“Thought you’d like it,” Sonic winked, a sly smirk on his face.

Then from somewhere within the room, the sound of clattering silverware and shattering glass echoed across the tables.  Most of the guests paid little attention to the accident but Amy gasped as Sonic forced his way in front of her, breaths coming in shallow gasps as he stared towards the sound.  She peaked out from behind him to find his eyes wide and terrified, just as she’d seen them earlier that night.

“Sonic…”

“ _Ahem_ …are you all right?” came their host’s voice before she could finish.  

Sonic brought a hand to his head and blinked.  “Uh…yeah…yeah..  Sorry.  Is, uh, is this our table?”

The host gave an unconvinced, but rather unconcerned, nod and gestured for them to sit.  “Let me know when you’re ready to order,” he said sharply, and left them to their menus.

“Oh, this all looks so good!” Amy squealed, sensing Sonic probably didn’t want to address the incident. “But let me guess…you’re gonna get the chili dogs.”

He laughed nervously and scratched his ear.  “Haha…that does sound good!  But, uhm…nah. I’m not that hungry.”

She set the menu down and cast him a quizzical stare.  “Since when are you not hungry?”

He shrugged.  “I dunno.  Listen Amy, just get whatever you want, okay?  I’m havin’ fun, I promise.”  

“Sonic what’s wro-”

“Nothing… I’m fine,” he assured her, getting out of his seat.  “I’m gonna go see if they’ve got an–agh!”

He took a single step and collapsed, clutching his heart and squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.  

“Sonic!” Amy gasped as she rushed to his side. The restaurant quieted just slightly as the surrounding tables turned to see what had happened.  “Sonic, what’s going on?!  Are you okay??”

“I’m…fine…” he muttered through gritted teeth, doing everything he could to get to his feet.

“No you’re not…” she countered, slinging his am over her shoulder and helping him stand.  “I… I think we need to go.”

“But Amy..!”

“Sonic, _please._ ”

The blue hedgehog opened his mouth to argue, then shut it when he heard the whispers around them.

_“Is that..?”_

_“Yeah, I think it is…”_

_“What do you think is wrong with him?”_

_“Should someone call an ambulance??”_

_“I thought he’d be stronger…”_

_“Not so heroic up close, is he?”_

He looked at Amy and saw the urgency in her eyes, immediately recognizing the frantic plea was for his sake.  She knew he would hate this.  Knew he’d feel trapped in the sea of prying voices and stares.  

She wasn’t wrong.

He nodded and followed her out into the chilled city night, shuddering as the door closed and the last lingering gazes fell away.  The streets were quieter now, only adding to the awkward silence that filled the air between the two of them.  So he pretended to be absolutely fixated on sights he must have seen a million times before.  On the glittering skyscrapers and flashing billboards.  On the cars that sped by on the darkened pavement.

But then the silence shattered.

Amy’s voice was small and timid, eyes locked on her hands as she spoke. “Sonic, how long has it been since you slept?”

He stopped in his tracks and froze, completely tongue-tied for perhaps the first time in his life.  “Gee…uh, where did that come from?” he chuckled nervously.  

“Don’t.  Just…just don’t,” she hissed, lifting her head to look him straight in the eyes.  “Something’s not right.  And I can’t understand why you won’t tell me what!”

“Amy…”

“I’m your _friend_ , Sonic!  I know I’m not nearly as important as, oh, I don’t know, Knuckles or Tails or really anyone else bu-!”

“Oh come on, it’s not like that!”

“Oh, really?” she growled.  “You haven’t already tol-”

“ _I haven’t told anyone!_ ” he shot back, then bit his lip as he realized what he’d let slip.  

There was silence for a few seconds as she took in his words then spoke.  “So something is wrong…” she whispered, voice cracking.  “Why didn’t you tell us?”

He sighed and looked at the pavement, unwilling to answer the question.

“Fine,” Amy hissed at last, turning her back on the other hedgehog.  “Leave us in the dark like always. I’m used to it by now anyways.”

The unexpected jab reached Sonic and he flinched, ears drooping as she left him behind.  Then a street light flickered and the facade back on with it. “Awe comeon, Amy,” he chuckled, trotting up beside her.  “Don’t be mad.  I’ll tell ya everything…if you finish the date.”  He winked, knowing for certain she wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Sonic! We are not going back in there!” she exclaimed, digging her heels into the pavement as she whirled around to face him.  And though she stood with fists against her hips and a pout on her face, ready to argue, Sonic knew he had already won.  

He took a step back, playing along as he lifted his palms in mock nervousness.  “Hey, don’t worry, we won’t!  But I’ve got somethin’ I want to show you.”  The hedgehog smirked and held out a hand, quills rustling in the frosty breeze.  “You up for one more adventure?”

“But Sonic…”

“Ughhh, enough with the worrying!” he laughed.  “Are you comin’ or not?”

She hesitated, well aware her defenses were crumbling with every moment she stared at that dopey grin.  Then the smile widened, and her walls came crashing down.  

Her fingers met his and a giddy sort of warmth flooded her heart as he squeezed them tight.  Then they bounded away, racing through the empty streets as they left the skyline behind them.  The run was more playful this time–driven more by freedom and fun than before,and it wasn’t long before even the slightest trace of a path had disappeared.  Amy could no longer tell where they were heading, but it was nothing like the city. This place was soft and wild all at once–oceans of moonlit grass, whispered winds, and mountains that towered like waves above them.  This was beautiful chaos.

This was _Sonic_.

And then they burst into the shadows of a forest…and climbed.  The air grew colder as Sonic leapt over rocks and streams, ascending the tree-ridden cliffs into the dark of night.  Amy clung tightly to his fur, heart thumping loudly in her chest as she watched the world below fall into the darkness.  But when she looked up, something far more pressing caught her attention.

They were running out of track.  

Before them lay a massive gorge, clouds of fog shrouding whatever lay on the other side…if there even was another side….and Sonic showed no signs of stopping. The grin on his face told Amy he knew what he was doing but even as he braced himself to leap, she couldn’t help but bury her face in his chest, utterly terrified of plunging into the jagged depths below.  

There was a sense of weightlessness….and then a gentle jolt.  Amy couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes.

“Hey, Amy!” came the excited whisper, and she felt a warm hand brush away a few stray quills from her face.  “Look…”

Trembling, she tore herself from the frightened pose…and blinked.

Her eyes widened like pools of sapphire, breath completely stolen from her lungs as she took in the view.  The sky enveloped them in a blanket of sheer magic.  Every star shone like a diamond, trillions of glittering jewels coming together in rivers of moonlight and clouds of stardust.  The rest of the world seemed too small to notice, engulfed by the crested ocean of night.

She barely noticed as Sonic set her down, her heart too captivated by the wonder to spot the exhausted sway in his stance…until he dropped to his knees, a shaky laugh escaping his lips.

“Not…a bad view…huh?” he gasped as she knelt beside him.

Before,the girl would have panicked.  Would have done something to try and fix whatever was going on.  But as her sight traveled back and forth between the fatigue-stricken hedgehog and the surreal world before them, she began to realize that this was exactly why they’d come.  There was nothing she could do up here.  Nothing to change or fix.  Nowhere to go for help.  Just…this.  A place where time itself seemed frozen and all else fell away.

So she sat beside him, hands folded neatly in her lap, and succumbed to a quiet fear, desperately waiting for the moment to pass.  A few deep and labored breaths later and his breathing had steadied. His eyes, however, still stared straight ahead, drinking in every inch of sky as though his life depended on it.  The moon had vanished and reappeared among the clouds before he summoned the strength to speak again.

“Do you ever miss being kids?” he asked out of nowhere, prompting Amy to look at him in surprise.

“We still are, aren’t we?”

“Well yeah, but I mean, like…normal kids.  Like where all we had to worry about was having fun instead of…well, y’know…fighting wars and stuff.”

Amy blinked and then looked away, tracing a patch of stone with her finger.  “Of course.  Why do you ask?”

“I dunno.  Guess I’m just…”  

“Just..?”

He shrugged, brushing off the next word as though it meant nothing, though both were well aware that wasn’t true.

“…tired.”  The hedgehog licked his lips and fiddled with a blade of grass, head turned away from what he assumed would be Amy’s reaction–an unrelenting barrage of questions and an enthusiastic attempt to lift his spirits. He didn’t quite feel prepared to deal with either.  So he chuckled under his breath, dismissing his words with a wave of his hands.  “Sorry, that’s dumb.  I mean, it’s me, right?  I don’t _get_ tir-”

“You don’t have to be invincible, you know.”  She cut him short and looked him dead in the eye, the childish, lovestruck glimmer completely gone.  “They said you were tortured.  Said you were beaten within an inch of your life a thousand times up there.  And yet you haven’t said one word about any of it.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” he countered quietly.

Amy laughed and ran her hands through her quills.  “You know, for someone who hates lying, you sure are pretty darn good at it!”  

“Well, what do you want me to say?” he asked breathlessly.  “‘Cause yeah, they screwed me up pretty bad!  And I could tell you about all the things they did to make me absolutely miserable…  But let's be honest, none of that _really_ matters! Because I keep thinking that maybe if I just ignore it,  it’ll all go away.  And sometimes it does.  And I’ll be fine for a while and then I look at you and I just… gosh I just…can’t…I..”  He brought a hand to his mouth and shut his eyes, drawing in a sharp breath as he tried to block the images racing through his mind.

“…he had me convinced you were dead.  All of you.  And I know now it was just some stupid illusions…but they felt real.  I watched you die.  Watched our world crumble to pieces.  And every time I close my eyes I see it all again, so I do what I always do and I run!  Only this time…”

“You can’t seem to get away.”  

He looked at Amy and blinked, voice cracking as he spoke.  “Yeah…exactly. How’d you-?”

“You’re not the only one with nightmares, you know. When they said you were…gone…I couldn’t go one minute without picturing some terrible way that Eggman might have…well...” She coughed nervously and averted her eyes.  “The point is, no matter how hard I tried to ignore my fears, I couldn’t make them go away on my own.  It took me forever, but when I finally talked to the others, that was when things started getting better.  They were there for me.  We were there for each other.  And Sonic…” she took his hand and smiled.  “We’re here for you, too.”

The blue hedgehog just stared, for once grateful for the warmth and reassurance of her hands on his.  It meant she was there. That this was real.

An owl called from somewhere among the cliffs, interrupting the silence.

“Hey, Amy?” Sonic finally yawned, smiling as he blinked and looked away, pretending to focus on the stars above.  His eyes were growing heavy and for the first time in what felt like eternity, he wasn’t afraid to let them close.

“Hm?”

“You’re…pretty cool, you know that?”

“Where did that come from?” she laughed, then gasped softly when she felt his head lean against her shoulder.  Her heart melted.  Timidly at first, she stroked his quills, listening and watching silently as a contented smile crossed his face...and he fell asleep


End file.
